


The Aphrodisiac

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Nocturnal Lovers Series [2]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa hears strange noises coming from Jem's room late one night. When she goes to investigate, nothing goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aphrodisiac

“Tessa, no! Don't step there!” Jem's voice rang out too late, as Tessa's foot landed in the puddle of demon-slime coating his bedroom floor.

 

“What is this? And... What are you doing?” Even as she spoke, she could feel her body heat from within; the same feeling she had experienced a week earlier while in Jem's bed. Unbidden, the memory of what they had done that night rose to the front of her mind as she gazed in awe at Jem and at Will.

 

Will was sitting on the floor, his back resting against Jem's bed, but that's not what had caught Tessa's attention. No, her eyes were locked on his bare hips, for his pants had been push down to the middle of his thighs, though she could not see anything more, for Jem was lying across his lap, covering his parabatai's partial nudity.

 

“Tessa, please just leave. You don't... No, you can't know what is happening here. Tessa...” But even as Jem pleaded with her, he knew it was too late, for the slime she had stepped in was a potent aphrodisiac that was already coursing through his own veins, and through Will's. Even so, he knew that if Tessa stayed, then her virtue, and her virginity, were both in grave danger.

 

“I...” Tessa shook her head as if to clear it, and found herself moving closer to the boys instead of retreating from the room.

 

Then she fell to her knees, the slime soaking into the hem of her nightgown. How long she stayed like that she did not know, for time had lost all meaning for her. She only knew that some time later she felt male hands on her, lifting her up onto the bed. Then a hot mouth was on hers, kissing her, the connected tongue delving deep, even as a second set of lips kissed her throat and neck from behind.

 

“Tessa, no, this isn't proper...” Jem whispered breathlessly as he pulled away, his silver hair obscuring her vision for a long moment as he lingered within kissing distance. Behind her, Will moved lower, kissing down her back through the thin fabric of the nightgown she was wearing. The dressing gown she had been wearing when she entered the room was long gone, abandoned beside the thankfully closed door.

 

“I don't care.” Finally finding her voice, she whispered those three words as she pulled Jem back down for another searing kiss, needing the contact to cool her overheated body.

 

Hands tore at her clothes, and she barely noticed as her nightgown was cast away, leaving her nude upon the bed, as two sets of hungry eyes gazed down at her. Then the contact was gone, and she opened eyes she had not realized were closed in time to see something that caused her jaw to drop.

 

Will and Jem were kissing each other. Having never known that boys could feel such passion for another as male as they themselves were, she watched in awe as a fresh wave of arousal coursed though her. Will's hands tore at Jem's clothing as Jem's wrapped around Will's neck, and the organ standing proudly between Will's legs. Something about the scene disturbed her, as though she was gazing upon something forbidden, though she could not think of why or how, not just them. Then her breath caught in her throat once again as she gazed for the first time upon male anatomy, and the sight of Will's size made her shudder, in fear and anticipation.

 

The sound, though unheard by her ears, was loud enough to remind Will and Jem that they had an audience, and both crawled back to her after shedding the remainder of their clothing.

 

“Tessa...” Jem's eyes locked on hers, as she willingly let him lay his body down on top of hers. Then his eyes flicked over to Will's, looking for something, though she did not know what. When Jem nodded, however, she knew that he had found what he was looking for. He pushed his weight up enough that he was hovering over her instead of lying on top of her.

 

“Lift your legs up and apart.” Confused, she did as he asked, and he gratefully settled his hips between her spread legs. “Just relax, Tessa. Relax and do what comes naturally.”

 

There was a sharp pain between her legs as Jem's organ was pushed inside of her, but it passed quickly. Settling into a gentle rhythm, Jem began to thrust into her, slow, shallow thrusts that allowed her to get used to the sudden intrusion before speeding the pace into quick long thrusts that hit her g-spot.

 

There were hands all over her body, in her hair, on her breasts, her stomach and her sides, anywhere that could be reached was touched. Then a mouth was kissing her, turning her head to the side. Will massaged her breast with one hand, gently pinching the nipple as he kissed her, his other hand stroking himself.

 

How long they lay like that, with her underneath and being fucked by Jem, and Will lying beside her, kissing her and toying with her nipples, she never did know. The only indication she had that time was passing was the growing warmth low in her stomach. Twisting away from Will, she clung to Jem, both embracing and fighting the warmth of her impeding orgasm.

 

When it hit, it took her by surprise as she hadn't known that such pleasure existed Her muscles clamped tightly around Jem, startling him and milking the seed out of him as his own release came seconds later.

 

Collapsing beside her, Jem lay panting as he tried to catch his breath. Sex had never before been that mind blowing for him, and the fact that it had been Tessa and not Will who had given him such pleasure left him stunned.

 

“My turn.” Tessa turned her attention to Will, as he moved to fill the void left by Jem's absence. Kissing her deeply, Will lined himself up and slowly pushed his much larger organ inside her. This time, the pain was almost unbearable and she cried out.

 

“Tessa, Tessa just relax and let the pain fade.” Jem whispered into her ear, kissing the outer shell gently as he realized what the problem was. Will was simply too big for her to easily handle.

 

Since Will had stopped once fully sheathed within her, relaxing proved to come be fairly easy, and soon the pain of her torn hymen had passed. Using even more care than Jem had, Will slowly and gently began to thrust into her willing body.

 

Unlike Jem, Will kept the pace slow, making love to her rather than just straight up fucking her. The experience was very different, and the warmth built slower within her, but she loved it all the same. No two lovers were the same, she knew that now, and each man had a different style of lovemaking. Then Will found her g-spot and everything was forgotten as she writhed beneath Will, crying out wantonly in her passion.

 

Somewhat prepared now, she welcomed the building warmth, clinging to it and willing it to grow into the mind blowing pleasure she had known with Jem. Once more, she felt herself be pushed over the edge and rode out wave after wave of orgasm with Will still riding her. What she would not find out until much, much later in life was that, while she had experienced only a single orgasm with Jem, Will had ridden out her orgasm, holding back his own until she had had several. Only when he saw that Tessa was reaching her limits did he allow himself release, spilling his seed deep with her where it mixed with Jem's.

 

Then he pulled his softening organ out of her, and pushed her into Jem's arms. Pillowing her head only Jem's chest, Tessa closed her eyes, and, with Will spooning her from behind, was soon fast asleep.

 

 

“Tessa! Oh God, Tessa! Wake up!” Blinking she gazed blearily into a familiar face surrounded by black hair. Will's face. But why...

 

The memory of night before came back to her in a rush and she bolted upright, starting Jem awake who had been sleeping beneath her.

 

“What am I... Where are my clothes?” Realizing that she was buck naked, she grabbed at the bedclothes, hastily covering her nudity.

 

“All over my floor, along with Will's and my own, I'm afraid.” Jem gazed at the mess his room was in as he spoke, then he slipped out of bed and carefully strode across the room to the spot where he now kept his yin fin box, safely out of reach of any pillows that may be tossed towards it. He would not, and could not, risk a repeat of what had happened the first time he had had Tessa in his bed.

 

Ogling his nude form, Tessa felt her cheeks flair with heat. “Tessa, you must leave before anyone catches you here. It will be bad enough if I'm caught naked in Jem's bed, but you... you shouldn't be here, at all!” There was a hint of panic underscoring Will's words that Tessa could not place. Now that her head was clear she knew that Will and Jem had broken the law by kissing, but that did not seem to account for Will's panic.

 

“Will, are you okay?”

 

“I should be asking you that question, Tessa. You... are no longer a virgin, thanks to Jem, and myself. Yes, Tessa, it was Jem who took your virginity. But I... I encouraged him to, and then took you myself afterwards. What we did... It should never have happened.”

 

“Will, I wanted it to happen.” Tessa tried to soothe her friend, but her efforts were in vain.

 

“Tessa, what Will is trying to say is that what happened last night, as amazing as it was, it could be construed as rape.” Jem returned to the bed, some color returning to his cheeks as his medicine began to take effect.

 

“Rape?” Tessa was shocked. “How was that rape? I did nothing to fight you...”

 

“Because of the demon aphrodisiac that was pumping through your veins.” Jem blushed and looked at the ground as he spoke, but made no attempt to shield himself from her curious eyes. Then he turned to his wardrobe and pulled out a spare dressing gown, tossing it towards her. “This will be big on you, but it should be enough to get you back across the hall to your room before anyone else sees you naked.”

 

Gratefully, she took the dressing gown and pulled it on, wrapping it tightly around her body. “Jem, what is an aphrodisiac?”

 

“Any substance that acts to induce sexual arousal. The black slime coating the floor is one such substance, and Will ended up covered with it as we killed a demon last night. When you stepped in the puddle, you were also affected by it, as we were. That is why you ended up in my bed, and why you permitted both of us to... well, you know.” Jem's blush deepened as he whispered his explanation.

 

“There are no runes that counteract the effects, either. The only way to get an aphrodisiac out of your system is to... well, to have sex. What we did last night was sexual intercourse, but there are two other forms for sex. There is...”

 

“Three other forms, not two.” Jem corrected Will, interrupting him. “There is oral, the use of ones mouth against anothers genitals, either male or female. Hand sex, which is similar to oral except just using hands, fingering and touching another. The final form, which I am assuming is the one Will wanted to omit, is anal... you may have heard of this form before, as it is also referred to as sodomy.” Tessa started, knowing little about sodomy other than the fact that it was a mortal sin.

 

“Sodomy?” Tessa gasped the word out.

 

“Yes. That is very similar to intercourse, and is, in fact, a form of intercourse. Except, instead of the male penis; that's this part, by the way.” Jem took Tessa's hand and guided it to his own penis, allowing her to gently touch him. “Instead of it entering the female vagina, as I did with you last night, it enters the other person anally, and therefore can be performed on a man or a woman. It is not a sin, as you have likely been lead to believe, and is actually very... enjoyable.” Jem looked away from her.

 

“Have you...?” Tessa broke off, uncertain what she was asking

 

“Yes, I have been sodomized. By Will.”

 

“By Will?” When did this happen, and why? “Isn't that against the law?”

 

“Yes, Tessa, it is. Which is why you must never speak of what has happened in here. If anyone else were to suspect that I have a relationship with will of that nature, and he with me, then...” Jem broke off, at a loss for words.

 

“It would be bad.” Will supplied, though that did not do the situation justice.

 

Tessa did not know what to say, and, unable to stay still any longer, she rose and crossed the room to the window, and saw that it was barely dawn.

 

“What is sodomy like?”

 

“Do you really wish to find out?” Will's lips were at her ear, and she started, unaware that he had followed her.

 

“You mean...?” She jerked away from him, fear in her eyes.

 

“No, Tessa. I'm asking if you wish to watch me sodomize Jem. We have already broken the law, and no one is awake yet. One more round won't hurt anything.”

 

She considered Will's words, then slowly nodded and allowed him to lead her back to the bed. “But first...” Moving fast, he untied her sash, and slipped down between her legs, kissing her clit. The pleasure was gentle, but almost instantaneous.

 

Shy about letting him kiss her like that, but eager to feel more of the pleasure she had experienced the night before, she slowly feathered her hands through his soft hair to urge him on.

 

“Jem... Uh... Can I ask you something...” She panted the words out as Will's skilled tongue flicked across her skin.

 

“Yes, you can ask me anything, Tessa.”

 

“Why was it you, and not... not Will... who took my... my virginity... OH!” Will found her secondary sweet spot, and Jem had to wait until Will was done eating her out before he answered. Not that he minded, as it meant he got to watch Tessa's beautiful body writhing under the tutoring of Will's tongue. Having felt that same tongue against him, anally, he knew just how good Will truly was.

 

As he saw that Tessa was growing closer to her orgasm, Jem sealed his mouth over hers, both to kiss her and to muffle her pleasure-screams as she came. Then he pulled away, wiping at his mouth as he considered how to answer her question.

 

“I went first, because of my size, Tessa. Will hurt you more than I did, correct?” Tessa nodded, and Jem continued. “Had I gone second, Will likely would not have been able to pleasure you at all. My size is on par with the average, as far as I can tell, but Will... Will is extremely well endowed. And, as such, he has to be more careful with his partners than I do. I went first to... to warm you up, so to speak, so that Will could have more freedom with you...”

 

“And for another reason, Tessa.” Will spoke up from where he was now sitting at the foot of the bed. “There was no guarantee that you would let both of us make love to you, so Jem also went first because he had never been with a woman before, and I have. I could have easily waited my turn, Tessa, even if it took months, but Jem...” He looked away, and Tessa realized what he was not saying.

 

“You weren't certain that Jem would get another chance to be with a woman?” She looked away from Will, and saw the confirmation of her statement in Jem's eyes.

 

“Yes, Tessa. Last night may have been my only chance to know a woman like that.” But there was no sadness in Jem's voice as he spoke. He was reciting a fact, nothing more, and nothing less. The fact that it was actually his second chance went unspoken between them, neither knowing if the other had mentioned their past dalliance to Will or not.

 

“Tessa, before we met you, neither of us was even certain that Jem was capable of having romantic feelings for a woman, but last night proved us wrong about that. He can love a woman, and I'm glad of that. Thank you, Tessa, for helping us to discover that fact.” Then Will grinned mischievously, and turned towards Jem.

 

“Will, wha-” He was cut off by Will's mouth pressing against his own, and then Will's nude body was pinning his own to the bed.

 

“Tessa wants to learn more about sodomy, so I offered to let her watch us.” Will whispered into Jem's ear after he broke the kiss.

 

“You're going to let her watch... That?” Jem was shocked by the idea, even as arousal coursed through his veins.

 

“Yes. We both got a turn watching last night, why should we deprive Tessa of hers?” Will's mouth was against the sensitive skin at the base of Jem's neck before Jem had a chance to reply.

 

Willingly, he turned his head to give Will better access, but then Will's weight was gone.

 

“Now, where is that bottle... ah, here it is!” Will triumphantly produced a bottle of the oil they used as lube when he made love to Jem, which had not happened since Tessa had moved into the room across the hall, out of fear that she would be able to hear them. And, as last night had proved, she could.

 

Tessa had been drawn into the mess because she had heard strange sounds from Jem's room and had decided to investigate them. Then she had stepped in the puddle, and the rest is history.

 

Will crawled back over the bed to Jem and lifted one of Jem's legs up and over his shoulder. Then he slid oil slicked fingers down, between Jem's lower cheeks, and inside his anal cavity, slicking him up enough for entry. Impatient now, he added an ample amount of oil to his hardened member, and then, in one fluid motion, sheathed it inside of Jem.

 

Watching in amazement, Tessa watched as Will settled into a faster pace than he had used with her, and Jem appeared to love it. He moaned and writhed under Will, clawing at Will's back and shoulders as he urged his lover to go harder and deeper, which Will complied.

 

Without conscious thought, one of her hands slipped between her legs and found the sensitive nub that Will had laved attention on just moments before. Her clitoris, though she did not yet know that name, only that it produced jolts of pleasure. Though what she was seeing was illegal, it caused fresh sparks of arousal to course through her. Or maybe it was because what they were doing was sinful, and forbidden, that she also found it to be beautiful, watching the two young men she was closest to join their bodies in an attempt to become one. Though, really, they already were one. Jem completed Will and Will completed Jem. They were soul mates, in the truest sense of the term.

 

When Jem began touching himself, stroking the organ that had given her her first taste of true pleasure the night before, Tessa's pace on her clit increased. But, her presence there was not forgotten by her male friends, and Jem's eyes locked with hers as he came, his stomach painted with long, ropy streams of cum. Will followed suit, coating Jem's insides with his seed.

 

Then he surprised both Jem and Tessa by leaning in and kissing Jem tenderly, like he was in love with Jem. But Tessa knew that that was impossible; two men could not fall in love with each other... Could they? Choosing not to ask, she instead tied the sash of the robe Jem was lending her back around her waist.

 

Early morning light was filtering in through the curtains, and Tessa slipped out of Jem's bed for the final time that day. Before she could reach the door, she was stopped.

 

“Tessa, you are welcome to join us anytime you wish.”

 

“There... won't be any issues with jealousy?”

 

Both boys looked at each other, then laughed.

 

“No Tessa, no. If there is one thing Jem and I learned last night, it is that we share very well.” Will's laughter echoed through the room as Tessa slipped out of the room and crossed the hall, closing her door softly behind her.


End file.
